HM: Life and Romance on the Farm
by AmberWolf of Flames
Summary: Oneshots I update whenever.Check it out! You won't regret it! Rated T Just in Case
1. Story Intro

**HM: Life and Romance on the Farm**

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harvest Moon.

Hello, and Welcome to HM: Life and Romance on the Farm!

I want to explain a little bit about how this is going to go.

Most will be based on couples but some may just be based on life on the farm.

Length may vary but I will always try to make them worthy of being posted. (So they'll never be TOO short.)

Any ideas/suggestions are welcomed and worshipped. However I warn you I will not accept requests for anything **but** girl x boy relationships.

It's just not my thing and it would come out awkward. So please don't ask.

Anyway, let's get this party started with Omelets!

(Yeah, expect those kinds of weird comments from me. )

Oh, and I always base my stories off a prompt. Why you say? Because I'm in Power of the Pen. If you don't understand what that is, check my profile later.

November 9, 2006

**Omelets of Love**

Prompt: Cooking

Pairing: Karen x Jack

Based off of: HM: FOMT

Summary: Karen really needs to take cooking lessons… Maybe Jack can help!


	2. Omelets of Love

Omelets of Love

Prompt: Cooking

Pairing: Karen x Jack

Based off of: HM: FOMT

Summary: Karen really needs to take cooking lessons… Maybe Jack can help!

Comments: Well here we go first story, Coming on up!

Jack took a deep breath of the autumn air. He loved fall more than any other season. Maybe it was the colorful leaves or the bonfires at night. Anyway about it, there was something magical about fall that could not be ignored. It was a particularly warm fall day with the bluest skies he had ever seen. As he walked down the stone pathway, which was covered with golden leaves, He passed the supermarket where Karen lived. He had admired Karen from a far for quite some time and he had to admit she was quite cute. His face turned a shade of red redder than any existing tomato at the thought.

He was soon led out of his thoughts by a peculiar scent coming from the supermarket. It was almost indescribable and not in a good way. It smelled just awful. He had never smelled anything quite like it before, and he was glad he hadn't. If he had to describe it, he would describe it as burnt food mixed with rotten eggs. Curious, Jack slowly opened the door to the supermarket. (A/N Curiosity killed the Jack! Ok, Sorry.)

The store had closed supposedly half an hour ago.

Even to his discomfort Jack followed his nose to the source. When Jack arrived he was surprised, to say the least. He had arrived in the (small) kitchen of Karen's family. Karen was standing by the stove, in an apron and white chef's hat, cooking a very odd dish, Jack questioned if it was safe for human consumption. He couldn't even identify what she was cooking, or categorize it as food. It took a while for Karen to finally notice Jack's existence. When she did she spun around and casted a big smile at Jack

"Hello Jack!" Karen said enthusiastically, her back now turned to her "Creation".

"Um, Karen…What are you cooking exactly?" Jack asked politely not wanting to sound rude.

"It was supposed to be omelets…" She said sounding rather disappointed. He really couldn't blame her.

"Do you want me to help you?" Jack offered. He was known to be one of the town's top chefs, under Anne's dad off course. It was always helpful to know how to cook when you lived by yourself, or you end up eating what you can pick up off the ground.

"That would be great!" she said happily.

"First, could you get rid of those 'omelets'?" He questioned looking yet again at the monstrosity she called "omelets".

"Of course." With that she scraped the failed omelets into the trash can with a small sigh.

Jack grabbed all the necessary items from the packed fridge: an egg, cheese, olives and green peppers. He heated up the frying pan and called Karen over.

"Okay, now crack the egg into the pan." he kindly instructed Karen. She did exactly what she was instructed, and the egg sizzled into the pan.

"Good! See it's not that hard." he exclaimed happily. "Now, flip the egg over."

Karen tried several awkward methods of attempting to flip the egg, but to no success. Before Jack could think about it he was standing directly behind Karen, holding both her hands, helping her turn the omelet over properly. Jack turned that same shade of red as before and quickly let go of her hands. (After flipping the omelet of course.) If Jack could have seen her face, he would have noticed she was blushing deeply too.

Soon they were finished with omelets fit for a king, cooling on two white porcelain plates.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." With that she turned swiftly to Jack and kissed him passionately before he ever saw it coming. However he definantly wasn't complaining and deepened their kiss. Needless, to say both faces turned incredibly red and the poor omelets were forgotten. Who knew cooking could be so romantic?

A/N: I feel so bad for the omelets…cries Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to make an Author VERY happy. Just don't leave a flame, okay? It may be a tad on the shortness side.


	3. Starry Night Festival

Starry Night Festival

Prompt: A festival

Pairing: If I told you it'd ruin the suspense.

Based of off: HM: FOMT

Summary: Ann expects no one to ask her to watch the stars. Will someone knock her off her feet?

Notes: Yeah, VERY sorry about not writing yesterday. Tisk, tisk, me. By the time I noticed I was supposed to write a story it was 12:55 A.M. (seriously…) anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Rather angsty

Tonight was marked with the most beautiful stars of the years. Sweethearts from all over the village would watch the stars together that night with wishes and dreams of the future in their hearts. Everyone seemed to have someone in the village. However, Ann seemed to have no one to ask to watch the stars with her that night. She sat alone at the top of the mountain where the sun was setting over the horizon. Soon night would come and the festival would start with her alone, on this lonely mountain. Her father did always say she didn't act lady like enough. Ann scoffed at this.

What did it matter if she was lady like or not? Couldn't guys like her for who she really was? Obviously the answer was a resounding no. Her father had also worried she'd never get married. She had never believed one word of it. She would find someone some day, as all people do. Sitting alone on the towering mountain, she was starting to doubt that simple statement. All the remotely dateable guys were currently taken, well with exception of Jack but she had a feeling he didn't like her that way.

She had to admit she kind of liked Jack. His brown hair and eyes (Does he have brown eyes?) made him look very handsome in her opinion. Yet here she still was on top of the rocky mountain side with not another soul around. She never thought it would really faze her so much. She usually ignored her dad's comments about her being un-ladylike and never gave them a second thought. Something about the atmosphere makes it all come into her mind now, the biting silence and the cool air blowing through the mountains, possibly the only audible sound at the time.

Then there was the distinctive sound of footsteps. They started out light and wispy and grew louder and more pronounced as time passed. Someone was coming up the mountain. Ann just sat there decided that whoever would come, would come, even if it was love-struck stargazer arriving early for a good spot.

"Jealousy never got anyone anywhere worth going to, Ann." She reprimanded herself. Soon she thought she could hear yelling. It started out like the footsteps, soft and faint, but then became clear and thunderous.

"Ann!" She knew that voice! Her heart rate went up impressively. Could it really be? What did he want anyway?

"Ann! I…finally…found…you…." Jack was standing behind Ann out of breath and holding his knees for support. Ann turned around and met Jacks brown eyes that seemed to radiate happiness themselves.

"Here." He said as he handed her a bouquet of rustic orange and red flowers. She could tell these were the same flowers he grew on his farm. Her face went five shades of red as she took them slowly from his hands.

"Th-thanks." was all she could manage to stutter out as he sat next to her on the hill. The first stars were starting to come out.

"Ann, would you like to watch the stars with me tonight?" Jack asked with a hopeful tone to his voice. Ann was shocked to say the least but in a good way.

"Of course, Jack." She said trying not to cry tears of happiness. Now she was sure she liked him and she was pretty sure she liked him back. It was a wonderful feeling. They spent the rest of the night gazing at the shining stars, surely thinking of the future they had ahead of them, together.

A/N: A sweet little story. I can really sympathize with Ann because I'm a tomboy too and proud of it. I hate things that are "girly". Ann is my favorite HM character.


End file.
